


Dovahkiin riding their doavh, a fun thought.

by Albme94



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cute, Dragons gossiping, Funny, Other, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: You know when you ride a dragon and let them go, and they don't IMMEDIATELY turn around to kill you? Well this can certainly be a situation.Just imagine they're talking dragon language.//"Well if you must know-" he settled into a more comfortable position, "The dragonborn have called upon my help with something on Solstheim."//





	Dovahkiin riding their doavh, a fun thought.

**Author's Note:**

> So since there's different races, and genders. I just write "Their" hope everyone is ok with that ^-^

"_**So**_ I heard the Dovahkiin rode you?" A green coloured dragon laughed, "how did that _feel_?" It pushed another who joined laughing.

The oranged scaled one sighed and shook his scales back, still feeling the warmth lingering around his neck "why don't you tell me, _Kulaas_? You've had the Dovahkiin ride you as well... But didnt they **make** you kill bandits for half of _morndas_?"   
The other dragons 'oooh'ed in unison and backed away from the two.  
"Yeah _well_\--" the green scaled started before getting interrupted.

"That's enough!" A heavy voice rained down, "oh... _Odahviing_, we didn't see you there" Krilot bowed his head in respect.

  
"Don't forget, after _Alduin_; the Dovahkiin promised that if we **didn't** attack any cities _or_ villages... We could continue to live. And as we've all seen, they can take us down easily."

His voice stung their ego, a few mumbled 'he's right', 'rather this than dead'.  
"Good. Now after Alduin--"  
"Didn't Dovahkiin **ride you directly** to Alduin?" The ogre green dragon boldly said with a snicker.

Odahviing turned around sharply, knocking a tree over with his tail. "Everyone have been ridden by Dovahkiin, and if they haven't, they will. Now you shut your _little_\--!"   
"**Odahviing**... There's no need for _mun_ made _curses_." A warm voice settled over the tense atmosphere.

Krilot smiled and exhaled, Odahviing shook his head "**Paarthurnax**... What are you doing down from your _mountain_?"  
"Well if you must know-" he settled into a more comfortable position, "The dragonborn have called upon my help with something on Solstheim."

  
"Look out for Vahlok" one of the dragons said, "his tomb--"   
"That's what they need help with, some history lessons, maybe a little push in the right direction... Dragonborn may be just that, but smart isn't always found in their race." Paarthurnax warmly chuckled, Odahviing smiled with "that's true."

  
"I believe befriending the _dragon_\- ah, Dovahkiin, is the best course of action. If you seek revenge for the world eater, you'll suffer the same fate as he. They're quite helpful, and they do not hate us. Rather our actions... should it interfere with mun and their-"  
"Wars"   
"Travels"  
"Work"  
The other dragons joined in with optimism.

  
The old wise dragon smiled weakly "yes all of those, well I must be off"  
He flew off within a minute and left the others to speculate.

**Author's Note:**

> Krilot = variant (which is a type of dragon)  
Kulaas = princess (I used it as an insult)  
Mun = man(race)  
Dovahkiin = dragonborn   
Mondras= monday
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
